Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold
by RobinsMarian
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Set after episode 1 series 2. The sheriff ups his game with the black knights, Marian overhears the plan and passes the information on to robin and the gang so they can act, but there are consequences. RM. Big thanks to my reviewers!
1. Prologue

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the BBC and this story is a just for fun, not for profit piece of fan writing. Please read and enjoy!**

**M x**

**Prologue**

In the darkest part of Nottingham Castle eight hooded men met in secret. Their meeting, was a meeting of foul minds.

"My Lords!" cried one, " What are your bids for the funding of our plan?"

" As previously agreed," replied another, "two hundred and fifty pieces of gold each."

"Very good." Came the first voice again, "Gentlemen, may I be the one to start us off?"

The speaker nodded at a figure in black leather who had been prowling around the circle of men. This man was not powerful enough to be part of the meeting, but he was too influencial to be left out; so he skulked around the edge, like a vulture picking up what information he could.

Now, however, he entered the circle carrying a large chest. Slowly looking around he lifted the lid. There, sparkling away, sat two hundred and fifty gold pieces.

The second speaker piped up.

"We will all arrange for our shares to be transported here immediately."

There were murmurs of assent from the other hoods.

"Good." The first voice leered, "Very good."

The secret meeting broke up swiftly and all departed.

"Things are moving well." Said the first voice, as under his hood Sheriff Vaisey's eyes gleamed.


	2. Chapter One  Market Day

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is a non for profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy! x**

**Chapter One – Market Day**

It was market day in Nottingham and those who could afford to were browsing the meagre selection of products available. Marian was amongst them, followed, at a distance by two guards whose presence served as a reminder of her precarious situation under house arrest.

As she strolled through the town she became aware of someone watching her. Glancing around, she saw a familiar hooded figure walking in the shadows of the town wall. Meeting his eye for the briefest of moments, she looked away and carried on browsing the stalls.

Minutes later there was a commotion. Marian's guards left her on her own whilst they went to investigate. Taking advantage of her respite Marian ran to the castle walls where her hooded hero waited.

Pulling her into him and greeting her with a kiss that left her breathless. Robin smiled.

"Hello there fair Lady."

"Hello Robin," she giggled, "What can I do for you today?"

"Nothing." He returned nuzzling against her neck, "I just wanted to kiss you."

"Liar." Came the smiling reply, "Your men did not cause all that commotion just for you to fulfil your desires."

Robin pulled away from her and gazed into her eyes, Marian missed nothing, sometimes he underestimated her intelligence, at his own peril!

"Well?" she broke him out of his reverie, "How can I help?"

Robin looked pensive. Marian waited for him to talk, however she was concerned that her guards would soon return, and her eyes wandered across the market. Noticing this, Robin spoke up.

"There have been regular patrols through the forest. Gisborne's guard, heavily armed, up and down the main routes through the forest. Our old camp is no longer safe, we have moved into a new camp in the caves. I need you to find out anything you can. Is Gisborne trying to flush us out? Or are these patrols for something else?" He said.

Marian exhaled, he was asking a lot, especially now that she was under house arrest.

Robin read her mind and sought to put her at ease.

"I know that what I am asking is a lot. But please do not do anything rash, and do not worry if you cannot find anything out. We have other ways of obtaining information."

"What makes you think I will do something rash?" she smiled, as much as she insisted she was independent and could take care of herself it felt nice to have Robin care about her.

"Last time we had a conversation like this, you stole Gisborne's money and got stabbed."

They both smiled at the comment, but shadows crossed their faces as the memory resurfaced. Instinctively they moved closer together, Robin wrapping his arms protectively around his love.

"I will find you again soon. In the meantime find out what you can, but be careful." With one final kiss Robin Hood became a shadow on the town wall.

Meeting up with the rest of the gang outside Nottingham town, they began to return to Sherwood forest.

"Did you manage to talk to the Lady Marian?" Much asked as they approached the edge of the forest.

But Robin never had a chance to answer, for at that very moment, one of the patrols came galloping out of the trees. Quick as a flash the gang hid wherever they could and waited for the patrol to pass.

Robin and the gang had seen that the patrols were usually six guards, heavily armed with crossbows and swords. This time however there were more guards, at least twenty, and they surrounded a small coach. With rigid precision they galloped into Nottingham and the gates were slammed shut.

"Something is going on. Something big." Robin said grimly, "Marian is going to try and find out what. But I can't ask too much of her, she is under house arrest, after all."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" John asked

"Get information from anywhere possible." Replied Robin, as they made their way to their new camp.

end of chapter

Hey guys!

Hope you like the first chapter?

Please feel free to leave a review.

Will update with more chapters later this week….University allowing!

These first few chapters will just be setting the scene and plot. The real action will begin soon though, do not worry!

I started to write this after watching "Sisterhood" so it is set after that episode, and does not take into account anything has happened in episodes following.

Take care!

**Robinsmarian**

**x**


	3. Chapter Two Gathering Info for Good

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Two – Gathering Information for Good**

Robin and the gang sat around the small fire discussing various ways of obtaining information about the increased guard presence in and around Nottingham. Robin knew that they could not rely solely on Marian, and he half wished that he had not asked her to find out any information.

"I'm not being funny, but surely the easiest way to do this is to just nab a guard and get it out of him." Chimed in Allan

"No, we cannot draw attention to ourselves. We need to get the information from somewhere, but we need to it quietly." Said Djaq.

"So….what do we do?" Allan bit back.

"I think that the best place for information is Nottingham." Said Robin, "Its where all of the patrols come from and where that cart was going."

"We stake out Nottingham." Stated Little John in his usual manner.

Robin's eyes gleamed mischievously as a plan formulated in his clever brain. Much knew that look all too well.

"Master?" Much said nervously, "You have a plan?"

"Yes, indeed I do." Robin grinned back, "Here's what we do."

The gang gathered around and listened as Robin outlined the plan.

In Nottingham Castle Marian oversaw her father's dinner, as was usual, even when they were at Knighton. Tonight however her mind was not fully on the task in hand, her father noticed.

"Marian, tell me, what is wrong?"

"Nothing." She dismissed his concern, "House arrest does not suit me that is all."

"Does it suit anyone?" Edward was relieved to see a small smile cross his daughter's lips

"No, I do not believe it does." She replied, "If it is alright with you I would like to go and lie down."

"I do not mind at all." Said Edward

Marian went to her room, but she did not lie down. Instead she changed her clothes and quickly became the Nightwatchman.

She knew it was a risk. A big risk. But one worth taking, she had decided. Obtaining this information would help Robin, and thus help England.

So slowly but surely she crept from her room, taking due care not to be seen by any of the guards. Making her way to the Sheriff's room she carefully positioned herself so that she could hear the conversation taking place inside.

"Gisborne this is good. So far we have three lots of the Lords money, and Hood doesn't have a clue! How are the patrols going?"

"They are going well. The North Road is becoming more secure, the Lord's money is safe travelling upon it to Nottingham. We have not yet found Hood or his gang, but soon we will have him and his gang ready to hang. Then Operation Shahmat can move forward."

Outside Marian listened with baited breath, so the Sheriff's plan was being funded by like minded Lords! She knew that she had to get to Robin with this information, before the patrols got to him, and before the next batch of money got to the castle.

Getting out of the castle with the heavy guard presence was no easy feat, but somehow Marian did it. She did not like to think of how she would get back in undetected, but decided she would worry about that when she returned.

Wandering through Sherwood Forest alone and in the dark, Marian realised with a heavy heart that she had no idea where Robin's new camp was.

Talking aloud to fight off the increasing feeling of loneliness Marian continued deeper into the forest.

"Ok, so he said that the new camp was around the caves….but which set of caves?" she muttered

As she got deeper into the forest the thicker the undergrowth became. Glad of her male clothing allowing for ease of movement she forced her way through the thicket, coming out in a small clearing half enclosed by a high wall of rock.

Hoping that these were the right caves and conscious of the time and the need to return to the castle before daybreak Marian pursed her lips and whistled, hoping to attract the attention of the outlaws. But no-one came.

Cursing her bad luck and the stupidity of men Marian made to leave.

"You know a young noble woman should not be wandering the forest at night disguised as a man. There are some unsavoury characters about. You know outlaws and brutal men."

Marian knew that voice. Turning around she saw Robin, standing in his usual cocky stance with a cheeky grin on his face, which turned to concern as he recognised the outfit she was wearing.

"The Nightwatchman? Marian what did I tell you?!" he ran over to her and scooped her into his arms, speaking intermittently between planting small kisses on her face. "You weren't supposed……to do anything rash…..do you know how…..dangerous……a situation you…..are in?"

Gently pushing him away she smiled. His concern was sweet.

"I have some information for you." And she told him all she knew, "The Sheriff is moving quickly with his Lords. The patrols are serving two purposes, the first being to provide safe passage for the Lord's money into Nottingham. The second is to flush you and your gang out to ensure that you do not stand in the way anymore. I overheard the Sheriff say that the next batch of money is due in the next few days, so expect more patrols and the money to pass along the North Road."

The look on Robin's face changed from concern to excitement and admiration. Excitement because with this much information they could begin to fight back. Admiration because this amazing, courageous, and beautiful woman standing in front of him had put herself at risk to get the information to him. He could not contain the emotions and he expressed them simply with a beaming smile and a placed a passionate kiss on Marian's lips.

Breaking, reluctantly, apart Marian looked in the direction she had come.

"I should be returning to the castle." She said softly

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No, that is too dangerous. Don't worry the guards are nothing I can't handle!"

They parted ways; Marian left the forest and returned to her room unseen. Robin ran back to the camp to tell the others the news.

End of Chapter

OOOh! What will the gang do with the news?

What was their plan to obtain information?

Will the Sheriff and Gisborne be happy that their plans are about to be shattered?

Lots of questions which will all, hopefully be answered by the end of the story, heehee.

Anyways….hope that you are enjoying it so far? Once again please feel free to review. Thanks to all my reviewers so far, this being my first fanfic its nice to get comments and support from other writers!

In the next chapter we see how the bad guys obtain information…..uh-oh!!!

RobinsMarian

x


	4. Chapter Three Gathering Info for Bad

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Three – Gathering Information for Bad**

Robin recounted the information to his gang, he could not but help embellish on the bravery of his Marian, as he told the gang of how she obtained the information.

"So when will the next lot of money be going to Nottingham?" Will asked

"That's the only thing I don't know." Said Robin

"Then we need to find out." Said Djaq excitedly.

"Split up. John, you go to Nettlestone and Will, Knighton. Much take Locksley and Clun, Allan the Salty Dog pub, Djaq the market and I will go to the Jerusalem Inn. Be careful not to draw attention to yourself, and try to find out anything about this next shipment of money. We meet back here by sundown."

The gang left the camp and went their separate ways to do their investigations. However one member of the gang chalked a small mark on a wooden pillar and waited nearby.

Allan did not have long to wait.

"What have you got for me?" Gisborne's sneering voice said.

Allan began, albeit reluctantly, to confess.

"Robin knows about your'n'the Sheriff's plan. He knows what the patrols are for and he is close to finding out when the next lot of money is going to come through Sherwood. He plans to intercept it."

"How?" spat Gisborne

"I do not know how he is going to do…." Allan began

"I did not mean how is he going to intercept the money. I meant how did he find out about this?!"

"Oh…right…sorry…"Allan began to stall, he knew that whatever happened he could not tell Gisborne that the Lady Marian had been Robin's source of information, regardless of what else he told Gisborne

"Spit it out fool!"

"The….the…The Nightwatchman told him." Allan sighed. At least Gisborne did not know who the Nightwatchman was. "That's all I know. Robin sent everyone out to find out as much as they could about the next lot of money."

"You have been useful." Gisborne dropped three gold coins into Allans hand. "When you know how the plans for intercepting the money, you come and find me."

With that statement Gisborne left Allan standing in the Salty Dog pub.

Allan sighed and began to make his way back to the camp, it got easier he reflected; he did not feel as much guilt as he had previously, however he still walked with a heavy step.

Guy of Gisborne, on the other hand, walked with a spring in his step. Allan had fed him some good information. He would be able to warn the Sheriff of the upcoming raid, make sure the money was not stolen and up his search for the Nightwatchman and if they caught the Nightwatchman, they soon would catch Hood.

He strode into the Sheriff's room.

"Ah, Gisborne. What can I do for you?"

"I have news. It concerns Hood."

"Well…do tell. I am most interested in anything concerning our dear friend."

"It appears Hood knows of our plans, and is plotting to intercept the next lot of money. He has sent his men out to gather information. One of them overheard us talking." Guy paused, "The Nightwatchman."

The Sheriff sat up and took notice at that.

"Hood? And the Nightwatchman? Know of our plans?" The Sheriff spluttered, "What can we do?"

Guy had already been considering this, and had formulated half a plan.

"Hood and The Nightwatchman both are advocates for the poor, yes?"

"Yes Gisborne I know that. What does it have to do with anything?"

"Well if we respond to the Nightwatchman's spying by taking our revenge on the poor in the square in Nottingham, it is only going to lure them out into the open. When they do, we will be ready for them. Catch them, hang them and then carry on with Operation Shahmat."

"And if we only catch one?" The Sheriff asked,

"Then we torture him until he talks." Gisborne smirked.

"Good, Gisborne. Very good indeed. Begin retaliation immediately."

"Very good sir." Gisborne left the room

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter Four Retaliation

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Four – Retaliation**

The word spread like wildfire; **random attacks on the villages. Men dressed in black striking in the dead of night. Food supplies raided. Men beaten. Women beaten. Children beaten.**

Robin and his men soon came to hear of the brutal events. They were on everyone's lips.

"I don't understand. Is the Sheriff just being more brutal for the fun of it?!" said Much

"I wouldn't put it past him. This is the Sheriff and Gisborne we are talking about." Responded Will grimly.

"It is wrong!" cried Djaq, "And I do not like it."

"Well what can we do? The next shipment of money is coming through the forest in three days time, is this the Sheriff's plan to distract us from taking it?" Much spluttered

"I doubt it." Chimed in Robin who had been sitting quietly in his corner of the camp listening to their talk, "The Sheriff doesn't know that we know about the money, and besides Marian said that the purpose of the patrols was to protect it. And seeing as so far two lots of money have made their way into Nottingham castle, I would think that the Sheriff is too confident in the ability of the patrols to worry about distracting us further."

"Robin speaks sense." Stated Djaq, matter of factly. "But it still does not help matters."

They were interrupted at this point by Allan returning from Nottingham, they had sent him to the town to try and find out the purpose of the attacks. Although they did not and could not know he had met with someone else whilst there and his pocket was all the more heavier for it.

"Sheriff is making some kind of announcement this afternoon. Big public occaision. Large guard presence. The works. Most people I spoke to think that it is to do with the attacks, although they aren't fools, they know that it is Gisborne's guards in disguise."

A mischievious smirk appeared on Robin's face,

"Well men, its appears that we…." He was cut of by John, who in his usual manner, after noticing the smirk on Robin's face.

"We go to Nottingham."

It was settled.

Back in the castle Marian was eating a small lunch with her father when they received a visitor.

"Sir Guy." Said Marian flatly, he was the last person she wanted to see, save for the Sheriff of course. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Enough of the pleasantries Marian." He spat. "There is to be a public event this afternoon. The Sheriff has an announcement to make. You and your father will both be there."

Marian took one look at her ailing father. Whatever the Sheriff had to say was not worth him spending hours in the cold for. Summoning up her resolve she gently placed her hand on Gisborne's arm, doing her best to look meek and demure.

"Sir Guy, please." She softened her voice, "I will attend the event, as ordered, but please spare my father. He is weak and standing outside for a long time will only worsen his condition. I am asking you to spare him from the event."

The tone of her voice stirred something in Gisborne that he had tried extremely hard to suppress since she had ditched him at the alter. He looked at her, standing there with her eyes dropped to the floor she looked every inch the model female. Gisborne was angry at himself for his weakness, but gave in all the same.

"Fine." He growled, struggling to keep face in front of her. "You attend without fail."

With that he stormed from the room.

The crowds had almost all gathered in the square in front of Nottingham castle, Robin's men carefully concealed in various places amongst them. Robin himself was lurking in the shadows of the castle wall.

The air was full of questions. What was going on? Did the Sheriff know of the attacks? What would be done?

The questions would soon be answered as the castle doors were flung open and the Sheriff and Gisborne strode out. A frown puckered Robin's face as he saw Marian walk onto the balcony, surrounded by guards, she raised her eyebrows at Gisborne defiantly as if to flaunt her presence there.

Robin's frown turned to a smile at his headstrong lady's actions.

"People of Nottingham!" The Sheriff called

The crowd were silent.

"I bet you are all wondering why I have taken you away from your miserable little lives and pathetic existences to listen to me!"

Several of the outlaws frowned at that statement, but they made no movement.

"I will tell you why. You see I am here today to announce to you sorry lot that it is I who ordered these men on dark horses to attack you! Yes, that's right, me!"

There were audible mutterings of discontent from the crowd and some of the guards moved forward to catch the perpetrators.

"Shall I tell you why I am doing this?" The Sheriff did not wait for an answer, "Why? It is because your people's hero, your precious Nightwatchman, has been spying on me!"

Robin saw Marian gasp audibly as her face went white. He slowly began creeping along the wall to get closer to her. Risky, yes, because of the guard presence around her. But he knew, though she would never admit it, that his presence in the square would comfort her, even if he could do nothing else.

"So these night-time attacks are merely a retaliation against the actions of your Nightwatchman! And they will continue, until one of you speaks and tells me where he is!"

The Sheriff turned and went back into the castle, halfway along he stopped,

"Oh and one more thing, thank you for coming today. Please pay the attendance tax to my guards on your way out. Good day."

The doors of the castle were slammed closed and the populus left to disperse. Guards at the portcullis began collecting the tax from the people. Those that could not afford to pay were hauled out of the crowd and made to stand against the wall. Robin watched the scene, anger written across his handsome face. He looked over at Marian who was also watching the scene with the unmistakeable look of guilt framing her features.

"My Lady are you ok?" one of the guards enquired, it would not do him any favours for her to be taken ill under his guard.

"Yes…yes I am fine. I just need a walk to clear my head. Perhaps when the rest of the populus has gone I may be permitted to wander out here for a time?"

The look on her face made the guard agree.

"Certainly my Lady. We will leave you now, the portcullis is down so you won't be running anywhere." He joked

"No indeed." Marian half heartedly responded. As the guards left she rested her hands upon the stone wall of the balcony. This was her fault! Somehow she had been seen, when she thought she had been so careful.

A voice from the shadows startled her.

"You are being watched by the guards a lot aren't you?"

"Yes, their presence is stifling! I cannot venture outside without them accompanying me!"

She turned away. Frustrated tears burned her eyes, she did not want Robin to see them.

"Marian?" he said, his voice filled with concern for her. "What is wrong?"

He watched as her shoulders stiffened and her head came back up, when she turned to face him she was strong again, the tears had been furiously brushed away.

"This is wrong! This is all my fault! I was not careful enough as the Nightwatchman and someone has seen me! Now, although to be honest, I do not know how the Sheriff and Gisborne figured that I had been spying on them! How can I let this happen? They are taking it out on the people because of me! I am stuck here in this castle and cannot risk venturing out again in case someone else sees me! I feel so helpless!"

Robin grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a darkened doorway. They both knew from experience that this doorway was never used by anyone except the kitchen staff, who knew to leave well enough alone, and it could not be seen from any guards vantage point. Once inside the doorway Robin pulled Marian to him and enveloped her in a fierce embrace. Leaning her head on his chest and feeling his arms around her, holding her, protecting her was more than Marian could handle and her body began to shake with quiet sobs.

How Robin wished he could take away the situation that had made her cry. His Marian was strong, brave and rarely cried. It broke his heart to see her like this, but only steeled his resolve to stop the injustice.

"Marian, listen to me." He turned her face up to his, "I will take care of this, I promise."

"Robin…how?" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes…again! "You heard what the sheriff said."

"Trust me, Marian. I will take care of this." There was a firmness in his voice that she found comforting, but she was racked with guilt about the suffering she had caused, and a steely determination overtook her.

Robin noticed the change in Marian instantly. He knew she was planning something.

"Marian please, give me time. I will get this sorted."

"Ok." She gave in, she was getting a headache and was in no mood to argue, "You win."

They parted company; Marian returned to her room in the castle, while Robin snuck his way out of the castle via the servants quarters.

END OF CHAPTER

Hey guys!

Hope you like the new chapter?

Big thank you to all my reviewers;

"Gatewatcher" – hope you are enjoying it so far!

"Scully42" – thanks for your feedback, I have more chapters to update with in the next few days

"Jacqueline Roget" – we will see how Allan's treachery pans out in later chapters!

"MontyPythonFan" – OMG love series 2 as well!

"Samantha-nixon" – have some more chapters to put up this week.

"Spats" – nice to hear that you like the story.

"DeanParker" – great to hear from you. Hope you like these updates

"Hooty-McBoon" – lots more moments to come, do not worry!

Take care,

RobinsMarian x


	6. Chapter Five Realisation

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Five – Realisation**

Marian slowly wandered the castle corridors, her mind in a turmoil of thought, her head throbbing with a dull ache. She barely noticed where she was going or who was around her.

"Wandering the castle without a guard?" came a leering voice, "Not trying to escape are we? Now, now think of the consequences for your father!"

"Sir Guy. I was merely…" What was she doing? Wandering around the castle trying to find a way to absolve her guilt at being the cause of the peasant suffering.

"You were merely what?" spat Guy

"I have a headache, and I thought that a walk might clear it." She said quickly, "I hope that I have not disturbed anyone?"

Gisborne, however did not believe her, and mistook her meekness for disrespect. His volatile temper boiled over and he pushed Marian up against the cold stone wall. He felt a pulse of satisfaction as she let out a whimper of fear and pain.

"You. You and your father will learn to show me more respect!" He barked in her face.

"Sir Guy, please."

"What are you going to do? Run to Hood?" Gisborne scoffed, "I have news for you, Marian, Hood is done for! A little bird from the forest tells me everything; it is only a matter of time before I stretch his neck from the gallows!"

"Ah. Gisborne!" The Sheriff came jovially around the corner, however he stopped when he saw Gisborne with Marian, "Lover's tiff?"

Gisborne straightened when he saw the Sheriff and Marian saw her opportunity and took it, with as much of a derisive glare as she could muster she ran back to her room.

"Anyway Gisborne, I have something I need you to do." The Sheriff continued, "Continue the attacks, and up your patrols, the money is coming through soon and I do not want Hood and his outlaw friends to get their hands on it!"

"Do not worry. I know exactly how Hood plans to intercept the money. I have found an interesting source of information. Therefore all we need to do is change the plan slightly and we can catch him."

The Sheriff's face took on a look of pure glee as he realised what Gisborne was telling him. That fool Hood would soon be a special guest in his dungeons!

Back in her room Marian lay on her bed, she had locked the door and was alone with her thoughts. Occasional tremors ran through her body the only visible sign that she had been sobbing, apart from her red eyes.

Her thoughts ran over the most recent events of the afternoon. She kept stopping at Gisborne, contemplating his words; something he had said.

Suddenly she sat upright. A cold fear crept over her body. Gisborne had a spy in the forest! Someone who was feeding him information! That was how the Sheriff and Gisborne knew of the Nightwatchman's…

The Nightwatchman. Did Gisborne's spy know who she was? Did Gisborne himself know?

Marian reeled in shock as she realised the danger she and her father could very well be in.

Robin was strolling back to Sherwood, also contemplating the afternoon's events. He felt angry at the Sheriff's obvious delight at inflicting suffering on the innocent people of Nottingham. He felt frustration at Marian's situation, he wanted to protect her, but couldn't. He had seen the hurt on face as she realised that the Sheriff was retaliating for the Nightwatchman's actions.

One thing that he could not understand was how the Sheriff knew the Nightwatchman had been spying. If anyone had seen her spying then they would have accosted her surely? And anyone seeing her leave the castle would assume that she had been escaping and raised the alarm, and anyone seeing her re-enter the castle would have also raised the alarm. Something did not fit.

A niggling suspicion rose in the back of his mind. Surely not? Why would anyone do that? He needed to check his facts first. He could not just go charging in with wild accusations, the gang would not believe him unless he had evidence.

He would have to check with Marian. A small smile crossed his lips at the thought of seeing her again so soon, but it soon disappeared, replaced with a frown as he realised the possible implications of a spy in the forest….

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Chapter Six Spying and Spies

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Six – Spying and Spies**

Much was dreaming…dreaming of his little lodge at Bonchurch and better times; better times that would occur when the King returned from the Holy Land.

He was rudely interrupted in this dream by hand being placed firmly over his mouth. Startled he woke up immediately to see Robin's face above him.

"Master? What is wrong?"

"Nothing. I have to go to the castle. Just letting you know so you don't worry."

"The castle? Now? Why?" said Much, "Wait, I know. Marian."

The look on Robin's face told him he was correct.

"Master, why?"

"Because there are some things I need to talk to her about. Urgent things."

Much sighed, when it came to Marian Robin was a different man.

"Fine. But if you are not back by morning…."

"Relax. I will be."

And with that Robin was gone.

Sneaking silently into the castle he made his way through the passages to Marian's room. Slowly he pushed the door open and slid into the room.

Marian lay asleep in her bed. Robin stood for a moment and smiled as he took in her beauty; her hair was loose and splayed across the pillows, her cheeks had a soft pink flush, and she looked so peaceful, almost vulnerable lying there in the large bed.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he made his was slowly to the bed, he had to be quick in case any guards came, he was quite sure that he had not been seen entering.

How wrong he was. A lone guard had spotted him entering Marian's room. Instead of accosting him on the spot the guard ran to his commanding officer….Gisborne.

"Sir Guy! Sir Guy! Wake up!"

"What is it fool?" Guy growled

"Sir, it's Robin Hood! He is in the castle sir!"

Gisborne was awake immediately.

"Where?"

"Sir I have just seen him going into the Lady Marian's room."

Gisborne jumped up angrily.

"Get your men now! Search the Lady Marian's room. When you find him throw them both into the dungeons!"

Gisborne strode through the corridors and pounded his fist on Marian's bedroom door.

"Marian! Get out here now!" he roared

Robin's heart sank as he heard Gisborne's voice. Quick as a flash he hid, just as Marian woke up.

Hearing the pounding on her door she pulled her robe around her and walked outside to face Gisborne.

"Sir Guy? What is going on?" she said sleepily

"Don't play coy with me Marian! Hood is in your room!" He turned to the guards, "Search it!"

"Sir Guy! What is this about? Why would an outlaw be in my bedchamber?!"

"I don't know. Why would an outlaw assist you in running from the church?!" he spat back.

The guards returned.

"Sir Guy we have checked the room. Hood is not in there, nor does it appear he ever was."

"Right. Ok. Back to your places, keep your eyes open. If Hood is in the castle I want him found!"

With that Gisborne left. Marian fumed as he walked away with no word of apology. Shaking her head she returned to her bedchamber, extinguishing the candle left by one of the guards. Climbing back into bed she was about to settle down to sleep when a voice cut through the darkness.

"You know, I have always fancied doing it in the dark. How about you?"

Sitting straight up in bed she knew the owner of the voice immediately.

"Robin! What do you think you are doing?!" she whispered angrily, "Do you realise what could have happened if they had found you!"

Her mouth was set firm, but Robin could see a sparkle in her eyes that told him she was pleased he was there. He walked over and sat on the bed. Now that he was closer to her he could see the dark circles under her eyes, and the slight grey tinge of pain on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly

"It is nothing, I just have a headache, that is all." She brushed aside his concern

Robin could see she was lying but he let it drop, for now.

"Marian. I need to talk to you urgently. I need to know if you were seen or stopped by any of the guards the night you came to the forest."

The urgency in his voice worried Marian.

"No. I wasn't seen or stopped by anyone when I was leaving or returning to the castle. Robin wait there is something I need to tell you too!"

"Ok, you go first." He said chivalrously

"Robin…I…err…"she paused, how could she tell Robin what she knew without divulging about the incident with Gisborne, "I had a…erm…run in with Gisborne earlier. He said something about having a 'little bird in the forest who tells him everything.' You could be in serious trouble, if you have a spy in the forest…"

"Marian…I think the spy is in my gang." Robin dropped his bombshell, "What happened with Gisborne.

Reluctantly Marian told him what had happened. Robin stood up and paced around the room, hatred for Gisborne seeping from him.

"I will kill him!" he said simply, "Are you ok?"

"Save for a bruise or two I am fine. Now back to this issue with the spy."

Robin and Marian sat discussing the spy and it's implications. Marian convinced Robin to change the plan for intercepting the money as Gisborne and the Sheriff knew his current one. Robin convinced Marian to not make any more outings as the Nightwatchman for the time being.

"Marian, if the spy is in my gang, they know who you are. What is to stop them from telling the Sheriff and Gisborne? I cannot protect you here in the castle…Now I know you can take care of yourself perfectly well!" he said as she made to protest, "But it still matters to me. Back at Locksley Gisborne stabbed you…I was there and I couldn't protect you! I nearly lost you because of it, I won't let it happen again!"

Marian smiled at the look on Robin's face. The rogueish man had disappeared and in his place was the boy he was before he left for the Holy Land. She had loved the boy and now she loved the man.

"Ok Robin, I will leave the Nightwatchman for now."

"Thank you." He kissed her gently on the lips.

They parted company, reluctantly of course. Marian settled back down in her bed, Robin could not resist a parting comment

"Sure you don't want me to join you?"

"Goodnight Robin!"

He snuck away in the shadows and returned to the forest.

Back in the castle, a guard slowly made his way to Gisborne's room to report that he had seen Hood leaving the Lady Marian's bedchamber.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter Seven Doing What We Do Best

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Seven – Doing What We Do Best**

All was quiet in Sherwood Forest, the sun had just set and the sky was resplendent, with shades of pink, gold and the first blues of night.

Robin and his gang did not have time to admire the scenery. They were on a mission. Crouched amongst the undergrowth in various positions around the North road, they sat silently and waited. This wasn't their original plan; it had had to be changed at the last minute;

"Master, I do not understand. How do the sheriff and Gisborne know of our plans to take the money?"

"I don't know, Much! But we have to change our plan if we are to stop the money!"

"So what do we do?" asked Will

"Well, Gisborne is expecting us to create some kind of road block; therefore if we don't create a roadblock it will unsettle him."

"So what do we do?" Will repeated.

"Silent attack." Said Robin, "We let the cart go past then follow, silently. Then we simply take out the guards one by one, working from the back forwards. Take the cart, Gisborne looks around and we have gone!"

"I ain't being funny but that sounds almost too easy!" Allan chimed in

"It's simple. That is the key to it. Simplicity. But it all depends on silence." Robin smirked.

"We do it." Said John

So that was how they had changed the plan, and that was how they had come to be hiding out in bushes ready to engage a silent running attack on Gisborne's guards.

The sound of hooves filled the air and soon the gang could see horses approaching. The cart trundled past, catching Robin's eye they began to move.

Sure footed and silent they launched their attack. Quickly disposing of the guards John and Much made off with the cart of money, followed by Robin, Will, Djaq and Allan all crowing silently in delight.

"Steady men, we can be sure to expect an attack on the cart…." Gisborne turned around to see an empty cart and several riderless horses. Slapping the saddle in anger he screamed into the forest; "Hood! You might have won this battle, but trust me when I say we will get that money back!"

Gisborne rode off fuming. Robin could not resist making a parting comment at his enemy;

"Just doing what we do best now Gisborne!"

Laughing at his anger the gang made their way back to camp.

Back in the castle Marian had just finished tending to her father and was preparing to retire herself, she heard the sound of horses in the courtyard. Curious, she looked over the balcony and saw Gisborne jump down from his horse. Judging from the empty cart and Gisborne's stance she could tell Robin had taken the money.

Smiling softly to herself she returned to her bedchamber.

"Ah! Gisborne." Grinned the Sheriff, "Is Hood comfortable in the dungeons?"

"He is not there my Lord." Gisborne replied

"Well where is he?" growled the Sheriff

"He is in Sherwood Forest, Sir…with the money."

"WHAT?!" fumed the Sheriff, "How?"

"They changed their plan. My spy told me that they would attempt a roadblock, but they didn't" said Gisborne, "I shall have to find out from him how Hood knew to change the plan."

"Yes, yes. Forget that about that now. What we need to think about is how to get the money back. If the Black Lords find out about this then our plan is going to be in jeopardy."

The Sheriff began to think. Gisborne slapped the table as an idea hit him.

"We take out a little insurance." He grinned

"What? Explain yourself Gisborne!"

"We take something precious of Hood's as our insurance that he will not do anything with the money. We then offer him a trade. As we do our trading the guards kill him and his men. Simple"

"Yes but how do we get at one his men? Or should we take it out on his precious citizens of Locksley?"

"Actually my Lord I was thinking of someone much closer to home. Someone who should be punished anyway considering Hood was seen leaving her room a few nights ago."

The Sheriff's eyes gleamed;

"Marian."

Said lady was sleeping peacefully…dreaming of days gone by, before Robin left for the Holy Land. Her dreaming was interrupted by a loud banging. Startled she woke up.

"My Lady, if you please…" the voice outside was cut off.

"Open it now fool!" she recognised Gisborne's voice, and a small tremor of fear ran through her. He did not sound at all pleased.

Marian steeled herself for whatever she was about to face, and flung herself out of bed, grabbing her robe for modesty, just as the door flew opened and Gisborne, accompanied by several guards stormed in.

"Out! Now!" Guy ordered, grabbing her arm.

Startled she wrenched her arm out of Gisborne's grip.

"Sir Guy please, what is the meaning of this?"

He grabbed her by both shoulders and looked her in the eyes; she shuddered inwardly at the malevolence in his eyes. She would have to work hard if she were to escape this.

"You have been consorting with Hood." He stated

"Rubbish! Why would I want to consort with that outlaw?! He is nothing more than…."

She was cut off by a blow to her face, so powerful it knocked her to the floor, stifling a groan of pain as her ankle twisted underneath her and her head hit the stone floor.

"Guy…" she whispered

"You were seen! My guard was placed near your door after we searched your room, and he saw Hood leaving the room. You denied that he was there! You can't talk yourself out of this one Marian! Guards!"

The guards dragged a struggling Marian out of her room.

"What is going to happen?" she asked, half fearful

Guy saw the fear in her eyes and he felt a surge of power; Marian was just a woman despite her bravado, she was just like every other woman.

"Nothing to worry about." He smirked, "Just a little insurance."

END OF CHAPTER

Oooh! It's all kicking off now! Hope that you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

Once again, big thanks to my reviewers, your comments and support are always welcome!

Will update soon!

RobinsMarian xx


	9. Chapter Eight Insurance

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Eight – Insurance**

The castle dungeon was never the warmest place in the world. And when you are dressed in only a thin nightgown and robe it feels even colder.

Marian had given up struggling against her guards, what could she do anyway? She walked dejectedly between the two guards holding her arms in vice like grips, while a cord bound her wrists together.

Gisborne followed a smug grin on his face as her shoulders drooped in defeat; he had not guessed she would be so easy to break. It did not matter anyway, the more broken she was, the quicker Hood would come to her aid.

He did not doubt Hood would come, he had known for a long time now that Robin still carried a torch for Lady Marian, and he suspected that she returned his feelings. Guy had tried hard to ignore the whisperings of the peasants that Marian had ridden away from Locksley with Hood.

The door to her cell was flung open.

"Wait." Gisborne said to his guards

Marian looked at Guy, waiting for him to make his move

"Marian, Marian, Marian." He sighed, "Look at what you have been reduced to!"

She said nothing, but held her head high against his scorn.

"You could have been Lady Gisborne now, and could have been enjoying wealth and comfort, both you and your father. Now look at you, no home, no comfort, just a cell and the rats to keep you company!"

Still she said nothing. Her silence angered Gisborne all the more. Grabbing her by the shoulders he looked at her squarely in the face.

"Keep this up Marian, and your father will be dragged down here too!"

He knew this was the one thing that would break the cool exterior

"No! Leave my father out of this. I will co-operate."

"Good. Now go and rot in your cell!"

With that he shoved her hard, refusing to fall to the ground she merely watched as he closed the door of the dungeon and left her alone with her thoughts.

Only then did she allow her emotions to overtake her. Sitting heavily on the cold stone floor she leant her aching back against the wall; oddly enough the cold stone soothed the ache in her back and head. Her ankle throbbed and she could feel the bump on her cheek start to form.

**Insurance. What did he mean by insurance? Obviously it had something to do with the money. If Guy had known about Robin visiting her at night he would have done something about it the next day. With Robin taking the money his visit merely provide an excuse for them to lock her up, clearly in the hope that he would come to her aid.**

She cursed aloud, interrupted from her thoughts by the skittering of a rat across the floor.

**Sometimes she hated being a woman! She was always going to be used in one way or the other! Especially now that the Sheriff and Gisborne had suspicions of her involvement with Robin.**

**Insurance?! Ha!**

She wondered sleepily what the Sheriff and Gisborne had in mind.

"Ah Gisborne! Is the Lady Marian comfortable in our prison?"

"Well enough." Smirked Gisborne

"Good. Now we need to issue a proclamation to alert Hood to our special prisoner. Get on it!" The Sheriff barked.

The morning sun filtered slowly through the small window in Nottingham prison and Marian awoke stiff, uncomfortable and cold. She pulled her robe tighter around her, as she wondered what the day held.

END OF CHAPTER

Hey guys!

It's all getting a bit exciting now, isn't it?!

Thanks for reviewing!

Hooty-McBoon – Robin certainly will have to hurry! Hope that you enjoyed this update!

DeanParker – thank you for such enthusiasm in following this story, new chapter will be up soon!

Scully42 – I love dark Robin too! I am also enjoying even darker Gisborne, surely he must have

some hidden anger at being left at the alter, I am experimenting with ways he would

behave to express it!

Jacqueline Roget – was it that predictable?! Heehee, thanks for your support!

FallenRose2517 – thank you for your feedback; hope you enjoy the next chapters!!

RobinsMarian

xx


	10. Chapter Nine A Proclamation

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Nine – Scheming**

The people of Nottingham and the villages had gathered once again in the square to hear another proclamation from the Sheriff. After the last one they were reluctant to attend, but guards had forced them too.

Once again concealed in various positions amongst the crowd were Robin and the gang. Robin had taken up position near the balcony where Marian usually stood and waited to see what would happen.

"People of Nottingham! I have gathered you here today, to tell you that no-one is above the law! You are subject to the law; we are subject to the law. No-one is above that! But there are some, who think that they are! And they not only think that they are above the law, oh no, they think that because they are noble they can escape punishment!"

Robin did not like the turn this was taking especially seeing as Marian had not appeared on the balcony. Neither did the rest of the gang, they moved quickly and quietly towards their leader to prevent him doing anything rash.

"The Lady Marian has been arrested, on suspicion of consorting with outlaws, in particular Robin Hood! She will be…questioned and punished accordingly."

Robin boiled with rage.

"Let this be a lesson to you all! No-one is above the law!"

The Sheriff returned into the castle, Gisborne followed, after casting a glance around the crowd.

"Master?" Much said nervously

Robin did not reply. He stared at the closed castle doors, rage etched into his dashing features.

"Robin, mate?" Allan asked

Still Robin said nothing

"Master, we must go. The people are leaving and the guards will spot us; we can do nothing to save Marian if we get caught by the guards!"

His words had the desired affect. Robin awoke from his reverie and let the gang drag him back to Sherwood Forest. He would return under the cover of darkness.

Back in the castle Marian was learning of her fate.

"So, Lady Marian, to the matter of your punishment."

Marian fixed the Sheriff with as much as a defiant stare as she could manage, inside she was shaking.

"What is it to be?" She asked.

"Well, usually, consorting with Hood is a hanging offence, but I cannot waste anymore time on staged hangings that Hood wins, therefore…." He trailed off

"Therefore what?!"

"Well…you see…I want to hang Hood…not you…I have further use for you yet. So if we just agree that we questioned you, you confessed, and we set a date for your 'hanging'…say a week from now. Hood comes to your rescue, we stop him, offer him a trade…you not 'hanging' for the money he stole, he agrees, we action the trade then we kill him. Simple."

"No!" cried Marian. "I will not be part of your scheme!"

"That's fine. Ok." Said the Sheriff, "Gisborne, fetch Sir Edward here. I think he will be most comfortable in one of my dungeons!"

"No…leave my father out of this!" Marian nearly screamed in frustration, how many more times would they use him against her?!

"I will take that as an agreement." The Sheriff said, making to leave. "Gisborne in the meantime, see that Marian spends her day from dawn until dusk in the tall room."

Gisborne took Marian along to the tall room, which no wider than a chimney breast. One could only stand in it, and when the door was closed it was like a coffin. Marian looked in shock;

"But, but that is torture!" she cried, her bravado slowly slipping away.

"Yes. But when you consider that you consorted with an outlaw you should feel lucky you are not swinging from the end of a rope!"

Gisborne slammed the door, leaving Marian standing alone, in the dim light of the tall room.

END OF CHAPTER

Hello!

Oooh aren't Gisborne and the Sheriff mean?!

By the way….I made the 'tall room' up. I mean they probably did have something similar in those days….but I highly doubt that 'tall room' was the correct technical term for it!

Keep reading and reviewing…all your comments are really appreciated!

RobinsMarian

xx


	11. Chapter Ten It's A Trap

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Ten – It's a trap**

She wondered how long she would last. It had only been two days. Already she could feel her resolve slipping away. She had to hold out….but she was so weary…the cramped space…the constant standing….the lack of food and water…it was becoming too much for her body, and her mind, to take.

The guards overseeing this punishment said nothing. However Marian could see that some did not agree with it. Sympathetic looks, a supportive arm, and the occasional reprieve were much appreciated by her. But these things were rare, only when no-one else was watching, and that was a seldom occurrence.

Much was worried. Robin had hardly spoken for two days now. He broke his silence briefly to send Will and Allan into Nottingham to find out what they could. He had sent Djaq and John to tend to those in the villages who had suffered at the hands of the Sheriff's patrols and night time raids.

Robin's brow was furrowed and Much knew his Master well enough to see that he was of a troubled mind. He took a deep breath and decided to break his thoughts.

"Master? Is there anything….I mean…can I do….err…can I help…"

Robin looked up. Initially annoyed at the interruption, he was about to jump down Much's throat, but the look on his manservant's face made him stop, and sigh.

"I don't know Much. I have so many things going on in my head that I cannot focus on one thing in particular…I cannot focus on…" he trailed off

Much didn't need to ask who he was talking about.

"You cannot focus on how to help the Lady Marian." He supplied

"Exactly. I need to plan. I need to save her! It's my fault she is in this mess! Again!"

"Again?"

"Yes again! Last time…with Gisborne…I told her that she should be stealing from him! That's why she was in Locksley, that's why she was robbing him, that's why she got stabbed! Now she has no home because Gisborne burnt it down, she and her father are stuck in Nottingham castle under house arrest for consorting with me! She risks her life to help me, and yet when she needs help and I cannot save her! I have failed her!"

Much stayed silent through this. He knew Robin needed to let off steam; it would help him think clearly after.

"What does the sheriff propose to do?" Much asked

"I do not know. I am hoping that Allan and Will can find out something in Nottingham."

Robin fell silent. Much knew that there was something else Robin was not telling him.

"Master? What else is there?"

"Much….I think that there is a spy in our gang." Robin dropped his bombshell

"Master! Surely no?!"

"It is the only explanation for how this has happened. Marian was not seen entering or leaving the castle the other night…Gisborne finding out about our plans to intercept the money...things that do not add up, do add up when you consider that possibility."

"Master…that is terrible!"

"I know. And it is this worry that makes me reluctant to involve anyone in any kind of plan to save Marian and just go it alone!"

"Master! You can't!"

"Much! What choice do I have?!"

They were interrupted at this point by the return of Will and Allan.

"Robin! Much! There has been an announcement in Nottingham." Will started.

"The Lady Marian has been questioned and confessed!" Allan put in

"What is to happen?" Robin asked sharply, as both Will and Allan trailed off.

"She has been sentenced to hang. In seven days time." Will said limply

"What!?" screamed Robin, "They can't!"

"They will. The Sheriff has sent his men everywhere to make these announcements. To all the villages as well."

Robin sat back against the tree heavily. The look on his face spoke volumes.

"Robin?" Will said quietly, "What do we do?"

"We go to Nottingham. Tonight." Robin said a look of steely determination coming over his face.

"Master, do you think that is wise? I mean…I am all for rescuing the Lady Marian, but we don't know what the situation is at the castle."

"That is why we are going. You are going to look at the castle. I am going to talk to Marian."

"You have a plan?" Allan asked.

"Half a plan…" Robin began to explain.

There was a lot of cloud that night. Robin was glad of it. Marian, cold and alone in the castle dungeon was not glad of it.

Under the cover of darkness the gang snuck into the castle, all branching off in their separate directions.

Robin, Much, and John headed for the dungeons. Will, Djaq and Allan headed for the servants quarters.

Marian was lying uncomfortably on a bed of straw, the cold, her hunger pains and her aching limbs preventing her from sleeping properly. Her mind wandered onto happier times, a small smile played across her lips as she realised she had been thinking of better times a lot lately.

A muffled thud came from the other side of the door. Curiously she looked up. The door opened. Expecting a guard Marian lay her head back down on the straw and closed her eyes, feigning sleep.

Through her lashes she saw a tall lean figure enter the room she recognised him immediately. He stood for a moment looking at her. Marian wondered what he was waiting for.

Robin was shocked by what he saw. Her hair was dirty and straggling over her shoulders, her hands were tinged blue with cold and her face looked drawn and tired. His wild English rose had been crushed by the hands of the sheriff. Anger boiled inside him that anyone could treat his Marian like this!

"You know pretending to be asleep in the hope that I go away will not work!" he smirked as he walked over to her

Smiling weakly she opened her eyes. Robin did his best to hide a flinch as he saw how dull her normally shining eyes had become since he last saw her.

"Marian…what have they done to you?" he said softly, slowly helping her up.

"It is nothing." She brushed away his concern, as was usual for her.

Robin said nothing as he supported her into a sitting position. He saw her face cloud with pain as her stiff muscles stretched.

"Marian…no lies. What are they doing to you?"

"Robin, it is a trap! You have to get out of here, please." Marian looked into Robin's eyes.

"Marian…tell me." Robin's voice took on a firmer note which Marian, had she been in full health, would have resented.

"Robin, I am not to hang. It's all part of the sheriff's scheme. They have announced that I will hang in seven days time; to give you time to plan a rescue. Then at the 'hanging' the Sheriff is going to offer you a trade, the money for 'my life'. You are expected to agree to the trade then while it is in process you and your gang are to be killed."

"And what about you?"

"I suppose I will be kept here at the castle. The Sheriff will not harm me. He said that he had further use for me. Whatever that is!"

"But…"

"But I am still being punished for consorting with you. You were seen leaving my room, you know." Marian frowned

Robin took her face gently in his hands. She felt so cold and she looked so weak that it scared him, he was not used to seeing his love like this. She was always so strong, so brave…He pulled himself together. He had to be strong for her.

"Marian," he smiled softly, "You are not answering my question."

"The tall room." Marian said quietly

Robin stood up and paced the room; Marian could tell he was angry.

"How long?" he asked

"From dawn until dusk until the day of my supposed hanging. So it has been two days and I am to 'hang' in seven days…so nine in total."

"Marian this is not right! Are you ok?" he emphasised the last part of the sentence.

"In truth, no. The tall room is horrible; it's so small and cramped! If it weren't for my father I would refuse to be part of this anyway! The sheriff and Gisborne keep using him as a way to get me to be part of their schemes! I just…." She stopped; tears had formed in her eyes and were beginning to fall down her pale cheeks.

Robin turned around as she stopped. He saw the tears and he rushed to comfort her. He wanted to kill the Sheriff and Gisborne! He wanted to make them suffer!

"I just want to get away! I want to escape this! I want you to be at Locksley, King Richard to be on the throne and not fighting crusades, I want…"

"You to be at Locksley with me." Robin stopped Marian with a kiss.

Marian felt his mouth on hers, gently at first but then deeper and more loving. Marian drew strength and hope from it. She imagined that they were together at Locksley and not in some dank dark dungeon.

A knock came at the door and Robin reluctantly broke the kiss.

"That's my cue to leave I am afraid." He said sadly, "I will think of a way around this. Will you be alright?"

Marian smiled,

"Do not worry. I will be fine."

Robin could tell that his visit, although she would never admit it, had boosted her spirits.

With a final loving embrace, and a whispered 'I love you' Robin was gone.

END OF CHAPTER

Hey guys!

Apologies for time taken to update, I had a few essays to write for uni!

I know this chapter doesn't have much action in it, but I was in a soppy mood when I wrote it, hence the fluff!

Promise that the action will continue in the next chapters.

Keep reading!

RobinsMarian

xx


	12. Chapter Eleven It's In The Chest

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Eleven – It's In The Chest**

The gang sat around the fire back at camp discussing the situation. Will, Djaq and Allan had found out a lot from the servants at the castle, and the gang a pretty good idea of how the guard situation would be on the day of the hanging.

Robin then told the gang what Marian had told him about the hanging being fake and the Sheriff's plan to have them all killed as they traded the money.

"I do not understand. If we are to trade the money for the Lady Marian does that mean that Lady Marian will be free to leave the castle?" Much asked

"No. The trade is to merely stop her 'hanging'. She stays in the castle after the trade." Robin said simply.

"So, if we didn't know about the Sheriff's scheme, he would have won either way we look at it." Will stated

"Yes. But even if we foil the Sheriff's plot he still wins; he gets the money, Marian stays in the castle, and the Sheriff wins."

"So we do nothing?" Allan asked

"We have to do something. Marian is still being punished, don't forget!" Robin said

"We need a plan." Said John, putting an end to the immediate conversation, as all of the gang fell to thinking what could be done.

Suddenly Robin leapt up with a yell. Quick as a flash he ran to the chest of money and began to play with the lock.

The gang watched curiously as Robin tried to prise the lock open.

"It's no good! I can't….Djaq, I don't suppose…" he trailed off

"I could open it? Of course."

Silence once again descended across the camp, broken only by Djaq's mutterings as she worked on the lock. Outside the wind rushed through the trees, Robin suppressed a shiver as he thought of Marian, alone in the castle dungeon.

"I ain't being funny. But are you gonna tell us what the plan is?" Allan stood up

"It's only half a plan at the moment. It all depends on what is inside the chest."

"Well...money, isn't it?" Allan replied

"Yes of course money, but I am hoping that there is something else as well, a piece of parchment which should contain the name of the person sending the money. Using this, I will go to whoever it is and tell them that I have the money, and that the person leading their mission is an incompetent fool! It might not work, but if it spreads some doubt about the Sheriff's operation then it could help in the long run, then we go to the castle offer the Sheriff a trade and action it before he has a chance to plot anything else dastardly."

"Master…it is…erm…it is….not like our normal plans." Much said uncertainly

"But this is not a normal situation. We cannot get Marian out of the castle without her father; and Edward is too ill to be moved. Besides, where would they go?" Robin said simply

"I see. Well….ok." said Much

Robin knew that this plan really was the only way forward. They could only hope to delay Operation Shahmat, and slow the progress of more money into Nottingham.

"Haha! I have got it!" Djaq shouted joyously.

The gang jumped up and crowded around the chest. Slowly Robin lifted the lid…they all held their breath.

"It's there!" Robin exclaimed "Haha!"

The piece of parchment was lifted out and Robin took it over to his corner of the camp to read it. A frown crossed his face as he realised who it was sending the money.

He opened the door to the camp. Holding the parchment in his hand he turned to the rest of the gang.

"I will be back by daybreak."

And he disappeared into the night.

END OF CHAPTER

Heyloo!

Me again!

Oooh! What a situation to be in! No clear way out, the Sheriff wins whatever way you look! Don't you just hate it?!

Thank you to those who have reviewed so far!

Marian66 lol, I hope that no-one does betray Marian!

Hooty-McBoon I love exploring the relationship between Robin and Marian, it

brings out Robin's softer side, which we don't see that often.

Jacqueline Roget I know! I have been watching the series religiously and its

scary!

DeanParker Hope you like the update! Of course Robin has a plan to stop the

punishment! She will be out of the dungeon soon, but the castle?!?

FallenRose2517 Thanks! The 'wild English rose' is how I was described by a

friend…I stole it because I thought it was so sweet!! Lol

Anyway guys keep reading and reviewing, really love all your support! I have loads more ideas for other stories once this one is complete!!

Take care!

RobinsMarian

xx


	13. Chapter Twelve A Storm Brewing

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Twelve – A Storm Brewing**

The wind whipped the trees into a frenzy. Above them the sky was angry with dark clouds that held the promise of rain. Through the wild of the forest a lone figure stalked, forcefully and with a purpose.

As he approached the edge of the forest the first drops of rain began to fall, slowly at first, then faster until they became a steady torrent soaking everything on the ground. The figure however managed to stay relatively dry thanks to his large hooded cloak. A frown crossed his lips as he thought of someone else not so lucky, someone else stuck in a cold castle dungeon. He himself had been incarcerated in that particular cell before, (not through any crime but through a folly with Marian when they were younger!)

In the distance the flicker of candles told Robin that he was coming closer to the manor at Dainton. His face set as he readied his bow and arrow and silently entered the house.

Purposefully he checked each room until he found the man he was looking for; Lord Dainton sat at his writing desk reading a letter.

"Lord Dainton?"

"Yes?" said the man in question, startled at the intrusion, "Who…who are you? I have nothing of value here!"

"I am Robin Hood, rightful Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntingdon. I am here because of this." Robin held up the piece of parchment

"Ah." Said the Lord

"Yes." Replied Robin, "Your treason against the King. Why?"

"Because Prince John is the way forward. He is here in England, whilst your 'Lionheart' Richard is away fighting someone else's war! He is not here to defend his kingdom, therefore it is only right that he loses it!"

"It is wrong! You are wrong to go against the King!" Robin spat back, "And you are wrong to support Vaisey; he is an incompetent fool! How do you think I got this parchment? I have your chest of money! Sheriff Vaisey cannot even protect your money, let alone run Operation Shahmat!"

"You!" Dainton spluttered, "You have my money!? But how?"

"Like I said, Vaisey cannot protect your money any more than he can lead Shahmat. You, and your traitorous friends should consider that!" And Robin disappeared, back out into the storm.

Running to the window Dainton looked out at the rain. A flash of lightning lit up the area, and it illuminated the hooded shadow striding back into the forest.

Sitting heavily down at his desk, Lord Dainton considered what Robin had said. He had heard many of the tales from Nottingham about the former Lord of Locksley and his war against the Sheriff, he had also heard of the numerous times that the Sheriff and his right hand man Gisborne had been outwitted by the young nobleman. He frowned and called for his messenger.

The constant rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning would be enough to keep most awake, but combined with the incessant drip dripping of rain through the cracks in the dungeon wall made sleep completely impossible for Marian.

Normally she enjoyed thunderstorms, the sheer power of nature awed her. Looking out of the small barred window she felt the spray of rain on her face and wind ruffled her hair. She cast her mind back to a time before Robin had left for war and remembered fondly a large thunderstorm then.

A large rumble of thunder brought her back to her present situation. A dungeon in Nottingham castle. Sighing she turned away from the outside world and tried as best she could to make herself comfortable on the cold and slightly damp straw bed. Only another six days to go, she thought.

END OF CHAPTER

Heya guys!

Sorry it has taken me so long to update the story…I have had so much uni work to do I have neglected my RH fan fiction 

But as a nice treat for you all, my lovely readers I have updated and completed the story!

And….yes there is more….I have two more stories ready for you lovely people! Am I not nice?!?

The two stories are just one shots. They tell in more detail the two memories I have mentioned in this chapter – the one where Robin ends up in a cell, and the one regarding the thunderstorm. Both are pre Robin leaving for the crusades.

Oh and the new character in this chapter…."Lord Dainton" is a completely fictional character that I have conjured up out of my imagination.

Keep reading!

RobinsMarian

xx


	14. Chapter Thirteen The Exchange

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Thirteen – The Exchange**

The day dawned bright and clear, refreshed after the storm. Robin and the gang prepared themselves to go to Nottingham with the money. They were five days early for the hanging, but that was all part of the plan. They did not want to give the Sheriff any opportunity to take Marian to the scaffold, regardless of whether the hanging was going to happen or not.

In the castle Marian was awoken as had become routine by the guards and was escorted to the tall room. Trying as best she could to prepare her stiff aching muscles for the day ahead, she walked into the room with her head held high. She saw a sympathetic glance or two from some guards as they closed the door on her.

Sneaking swiftly and silently into the castle, Robin and the gang gathered just around the corner from the Sheriff's main rooms.

"Right, here's the plan." Robin whispered, "Will, Allan, you take the guards on the door, then stand watch. Djaq, you bring the chest. Much with me on the Sheriff and Gisborne. John, the door."

The gang nodded their assent.

"Let's go."

Will and Allan sprinted round the corner, and sprung on the unsuspecting guards. The rest of the gang heard soft clangs as the guards were lowered to the floor. John, Djaq, Robin and Much ran around to join them. Taking John's staff in his hand, Robin stood aside as the large man rammed the door causing it to spring apart, startling those inside the room.

"Have you missed me Vaisey?" Robin strode into the room with his usual cocky walk. Much held his sword to Gisborne's neck preventing him from reacting. Djaq thumped the chest of money onto the table in front of the Sheriff.

"Recognise this?" Robin waved his hand towards the chest and threw the parchment onto the table as well.

"That's my money!" The Sheriff spluttered, "Have you come to return it?"

"No." Robin said simply, "I have come to offer an exchange."

"Let me guess…." Said the Sheriff sarcastically, "You give me the money, I let the poor peasants advocate Marian go."

"Yes."

"And why should I do that?" the Sheriff pouted, eyeing Much who was pressing the knife to Gisborne's throat.

"Because if you do not, we will kill Gisborne." Robin said the first thing that came into his head, the gang had somewhat naively thought that the Sheriff would be so eager for his money back that he would not hesitate to agree to the trade.

Robin could see the Sheriff stiffen slightly, he had not expected that.

There was silence in the room whilst the gang waited for the Sheriff's answer.

"Fine." The Sheriff waved his hand dismissively. "But haven't you forgotten Robin, Marian is still under house arrest. She goes nowhere!"

"I know that. But, in return for us giving you the money you stop the tort…punishment," Robin nearly stumbled over the word, not being able to think of his beloved being tortured, "and return her to her rooms, and make sure her father is adequately cared for."

"Yes. Yes. Whatever you say." The Sheriff waved off Robin's speech, "Now if you let my Master-at-arms go he can go down to the dungeon and let her go."

They were interrupted at this point by three knocks on the door, followed by a hurried whisper,

"Robin! There is a man demanding to see the Sheriff, he is coming this way fast" Will's voice came through the door.

The gang inside prepared to leave, grabbing the chest and the parchment they made for the door;

"This will be continued Vaisey." Robin shouted as the gang left the room, just as Lord Dainton came striding around the corner.

"Vaisey! I have had a visitor; one Robin Hood." He said

"And?" the Sheriff grimaced

"He has my money!"

"Yes and I am currently in the process of getting it back. What of it?" the Sheriff shouted

"That is beside the point. It should never have got into his hands anyway! You promised all of the Lords safe passage for their funds!"

Outside Robin motioned for his gang to follow him down to the dungeons.

Marian stood with her eyes shut, trying hard to take her mind off of the pain in her muscles. Her eyes sprang open when she heard the clang of metal on metal. Peering through the cracks in the door didn't help.

Suddenly light flooded the tall room. Blinking as her eyes adjusted Marian found herself staring at Robin.

"Marian! Are you ok?"

Relief flooded Marian's body, she wasn't free exactly, but at least she did not have to stand in this wretched place anymore. She fainted. Robin's strong arms quickly encircled her preventing her from hitting the stone floor.

"Much! Take my sword! Quickly."

Much wrenched the sword from Robin's grasp and Robin scooped Marian up in his arms. The gang formed a protective circle round Robin and together they all left the dungeons.

Back in the Sheriff's room Lord Dainton, the Sheriff and Gisborne were interrupted again.

"My Lord! Robin Hood and his men have raided the dungeons and taken the Lady Marian!"

"Gisborne! Outside now! Guards!"

Out in the courtyard Robin and his men found several guards, the Sheriff, Gisborne and Lord Dainton blocking the way.

"Ok then Hood! You have your little Lady-friend, now give me the money! Oh wait…and give me your Lady-friend too, she is staying in the castle! Ha!"

Robin whispered to the gang;

"Cause as much of a distraction as you can. I will take Marian back to her room, she needs rest. I will be back."

The gang obeyed, in the heat of the commotion Robin ran back into the castle, Marian still unconscious in his arms.

"I will see Lady Marian back to her room. Then you can have your money Sheriff!" Robin shouted a parting comment

Pushing the door to Marian's usual room in the castle open, Robin carried his lady to her bed. Gently laying her down on it he set about wrapping the bedclothes around her, making sure that she was warm. She stirred.

"Robin?"

"Sssh. You are safe now. I have to go, but I will return later." He kissed her on the forehead and left the room to rejoin his gang.

END OF CHAPTER


	15. Chapter Fourteen An Unexpected Victory

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Fourteen – An Unexpected Victory**

Rejoining the gang in the courtyard, Robin found a melee of guards and swords and heard the clash of metal on metal. Running back up the steps of Nottingham Castle Robin got the attention of all.

"Sheriff!" he shouted until everyone had stopped

"Marian is safely back in her room, now you can have your money back." He paused and added an afterthought, "Once my gang are all out."

The Sheriff was now so desperate not to lose face in front of one of his Black Knights that he ordered his guards off of Hood and his gang.

Robin, Much, Djaq, Will, John, and Allan all ran through the portcullis. Djaq placed the chest of money on the cobbled floor, and Robin slashed his sword at the rope holding the large metal portcullis open. It fell with a clang, preventing any of the guards from following them. As they prepared to run for the camp a voice from the courtyard stopped them.

"Just one moment, Sheriff!" Lord Dainton boomed as the Sheriff grabbed for the money.

"What now, Dainton?" he spat back

"I think that I should take MY money back!" Dainton said as he strode towards the chest.

Watching from the other side of the portcullis, Robin and the gang could not believe their luck.

"What? Why!"

"You cannot protect this money from villainous outlaws, then are you really fit to lead us in Operation Shahmat? I think not. And until such time as I deem it safe for me to send you my money, I am taking it back to Dainton with me."

The Sheriff stood there completely at loss for words. Lord Dainton took is as an assent and picked up the chest, called for his horse and for the portcullis to be raised, and rode off.

Standing aside to let him ride through Robin and the gang grinned as Lord Dainton stopped

"Make no mistake young Lord Locksley, you have not yet stopped me." Dainton said seriously, "But you have perhaps made me think twice about this Sheriff Vaisey."

With that he galloped off.

The gang made their way back to the camp in Sherwood Forest in silence, each trying to comprehend what had just happened. Once in the safety of the camp the silence was broken.

"Well….I must say!" began Much, "I must say….well!"

"It is certainly an unexpected victory." Said Djaq simply, a smile lighting up her face

"But you heard what Dainton said; we haven't stopped him though." Will said realistically

"Yeah, but I ain't being funny, surely slowing the Sheriff's scheme is better than allowing it to progress." Chimed in Allan

"It is." Little John added

The mood in the camp was triumphant. Ok Marian was still in the castle, and Sir Edward was still too ill to be moved, but the Sheriff did not have the money, nor was it likely he would get it for a while if Robin and his gang had anything to do with it.

Only two people were not wholly involved with the jubilance; Robin and Allan. They partook of the celebrations, but they were not wholeheartedly celebrating, for two very different reasons.

Allan was contemplating his next visit to Gisborne. He knew it would not be pleasant, how could it be when they had caught the Sheriff off guard like that. Gisborne would have expected Allan to pass on this information. But how could he when Robin told no-one that he was going to see Lord Dainton or what the plan was going to be until the last minute. Robin certainly was keeping things close to the chest at the moment, Allan thought as he looked over at his leader. Sighing, Allan turned to the rest of the gang and joined in with Will trying to teach Djaq the words to a folk song that Much and Little John were singing very badly.

Robin watched these proceedings with a smile on his face. He had sensed Allan watching him and wondered what was on his mind. Frowning, Robin turned his attentions to the possibility of a spy in the gang, he found it galling to think that one of his most trusted men could betray him and the others. Looking at the folly that was taking place he almost dismissed the idea; they were all so jolly and close, no-one could betray them without showing some signs of guilt. He would have to set a trap to flush out the spy. Not now though, he had something else to do. Slowly rising to his feet he made his way to the entrance of the camp, he almost made it unseen, but at the last minute he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Master?"

"I am going to see her. I want to make sure she is alright." Robin said simply

Much nodded, he knew how much Marian meant to his master. She truly was the only person he would ever love, the only one he would listen to, the only one who fully understood every part of him.

"Well…tell her ladyship that I hope she gets better quickly." Much said

Robin smiled,

"I will be back for breakfast." And he left.

END OF CHAPTER


	16. Chapter Fifteen Some Things Are Worth Mo

**Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

**Please note that I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the BBC…this is a non-for-profit, just for fun piece of fan writing. Enjoy x **

**Chapter Fifteen – Some Things Are Worth More Than Gold**

As silent as a mouse Robin snuck into the castle. Hiding in the shadows he made his way to Marian's room. He knew the way blindfolded; when Edward was the Sheriff he was at the castle almost everyday and Marian had always had the same room.

Slipping silently in he stopped for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Marian was still sleeping, curled up under the bedclothes, her aching muscles finally get the rest they deserved and her body getting the warmth and comfort it needed.

Thinking of the most appropriate way to wake his sleeping lady, Robin slowly approached the bed. He was going to gently shake her when an old memory stirred in his mind, something he used to do when they were very, very young and they used to camp out in the forest. It did, admittedly, infuriate Marian, but Robin loved her all the more when she was angry and the sparks in her eyes turned to fire.

Grinning, Robin sprang like a cat onto the headboard of the bed. Balancing precariously he reached one hand down and gently tickled Marian under her chin.

Like a coiled spring she sprung up. Awake instantly, eyes flashing, she turned to berate Robin, and was rewarded with his hand shoved roughly across her mouth to prevent her from waking half the castle, he jumped down from the headboard and removed his hand.

"Robin!" she whispered angrily, "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Coming to see if you are alright." The unspoken 'I was worried' hung in the air between them.

"I am fine. A little stiff, but nothing that rest and a hot bath cannot cure I assure you."

Robin stiffened slightly at the thought of Marian and a bath. The lady noticed and blushed becomingly before shoving Robin out of his daydreams.

"I take it the Sheriff has his money back?" she asked

"Actually no, he doesn't." Robin grinned and proceeded to recount the day's events to Marian.

"That is an unexpected victory indeed." She said after hearing it all, "Well, you have seen that I am alright, may I go back to sleep?"

"Oh" Robin looked slightly put out, "I thought we could spend a few stolen hours together."

He grinned mischieviously as he leaned in for a kiss.

Damn him! Marian thought; he could charm his way anywhere. She felt her resolve slipping as his hands came up to caress her face. Her pain forgotten Marian thought this was the perfect medicine.

Robin's hands moved away from her face, and wrapped around her body. He slowly moved her back until they were both lying on the bed together.

"Robin….stop…." Marian pulled away, her sense of propriety awakened, "We mustn't."

Robin nodded, he knew she was the only woman he would ever love and want to be with in his life, and he didn't want to do anything to lose her or push her away. He loved the fact that she was so good, but sometimes he couldn't help but wish that her strong sense of decorum was not so strong.

"Ok, my love." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer into his arms, "Now you rest. I will stay here until you are asleep, then I must return to Sherwood."

She wriggled about a bit to make herself more comfortable.

"Robin?"

"Yes my love?" he said dreamily

"If Lord Dainton had not taken the money the Sheriff would have got it right?"

"He would have, yes."

"That was traitor's money to be used against the King, and yet you were going to give it back to the Sheriff in an exchange for me, even though I am still in the castle and I was never going to hang."

"Yes." Robin said wondering where this conversation was going.

"Why?"

"Because," he kissed her forehead, "you were being hurt. I cannot have that!"

"But that money will be used against the King."

"Some things are worth more than gold, Marian."

Touched by the response Marian settled down to sleep. And there Robin lay until she had fallen into deep slumber.

FIN


End file.
